1. Field of Invention
A mobile communication terminal, computer program product and Method of exchanging and displaying an attachment file and list using an e-mail protocol
2. Related Art
Conventional mobile communication terminals are typically capable of transmitting and receiving a character message, a multimedia message, an e-mail message, and so on in addition to performing voice communication functions.
When a user of a conventional mobile communication terminal wants to execute a specific media file of media files attached to a received e-mail message, the user checks the received e-mail message one by one, finds the desired specific media file, and executes the corresponding media file.
That is, because the user cannot check at a single time whether a media file requested by the user is embedded within any e-mail message, the user must check the received e-mail messages one by one.
Further, if the user of a conventional terminal selects a specific e-mail message in order to check a media file attached to the e-mail message, the entire contents of the selected e-mail message, e.g., a mail body, a receiver field, a sender field, a date field, a title field are typically displayed to the user. Thus, the user is burdened with reviewing extraneous data when the user's intention is to check only the media file attached to the e-mail message.